


Warmth

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Warming each other up, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: You and Saeyoung take a walk through the snow ~





	Warmth

The snow silently crunched beneath your feet as you slowly walked through surroundings so familiar, now all dressed in shimmering white. Cold fingers intertwined, walking so close to each other, almost as if you’re one and the same. Each breath came out as crystallized fog, matching the warmth you felt inside. There was barely any talking. Everything seemed so quiet, so tranquil. Just here and there some soft whispers. Promises of love and belonging, that just by speaking it out into the cold silence around warmed you both from the core, followed by silent laughter. There was no pressure, no worries. Just your hand in his, the probably purest ‘cockroach’, as he used to refer to himself, that effortlessly hacked into your heart. Walking with him like this made you feel like you could hike through the Antarctic with him, the only thing helping you suffering the cold being your hearts beating in unison. You were glad that the cold was covering the blood rushing to your cheeks, as your hand squeezed his larger one a little more. From your peripheral vision you could see him turn to you, his eyes filled with warmth as they scanned your features. All of which he had memorized a billion times to conjure up in his mind whenever his heart yearned for you and everything you were. And yet he could look at you forever. His angel. His happiness. His life. He silently laughed to himself. Saeyoung’s heart was beating, singing, in a way he never knew before. Despite what you kept telling him, he was still convinced that he didn’t deserve you. You were a blessing, a miracle, answering his prayers to belong after all these years. If his suffering was needed to bring you to him, he’d forever embrace it. For you, he’d go through hell and back, not hesitating for even a second. He’s been through the worst and was rewarded with the most valuable price there was. You. Your beautiful smile, more vibrant than the sun. Your wonderful heart. Your love. Still watching you, he wondered if the same warmth enthralled you when you thought of him. Breaking the prolonged silence he whispered your name. Smiling, you turned to him, your soft features telling him everything he needed to know. He came to a halt and embraced you, not leaving any distance between the warm cloth shielding you both from the seemingly endless amount of crystals silently falling all around you. Neither of you dared to say anything else, as every word that could be said, every emotion that could be expressed at that moment was already felt through both of your hearts racing inside your chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
